Hivemind
by Outcast4Ever
Summary: Steve has always had a strange buzzing in his head. This and his oddly purple eyes have basically labelled him as an outcast and a loner. When he finds out the hiss of creepers isn't what he thinks his whole world changes. Will he accept his sudden change in fate or try to change it back?
1. Chapter 1 - Something in the Hissing

**This whole story will be written in Steve's POV unless otherwise stated.**

* * *

Something In The Hissing

I toss and turn in my bed, head pounding and that ever-present buzzing in my ears. The sun peeks in my window, but I am reluctant to answer its call and head into my mine again. I couldn't sleep even after the creepers no longer looked through my windows and the zombies gave up on my iron door

The buzzing is loud and crying out, getting quieter the further the sun rises but never leaving. With a great sigh I roll out of bed and onto my feet. The rough wood beneath my skin is so much like home now that I barely miss the grass between my toes. One look at my reflection in the cauldron water shows deep circles marking my sleepless night. As I ruffle my hair further my feet carry me to my store room and pantry combo.

My dwindling food supply has my stomach rumbling in protest. I hadn't had meat in days... aside from the bitter rotten flesh I had no choice but to devour yesterday deep in the mine. Heart heavy with longing for a juicy steak, I pick up and apple and a small loaf of bread. I then manage to drag my sore, tired body to my makeshift table and munch on my skimpy breakfast.

As I eat my mind wanders over the biomes I had traversed and mined in the past. Each new cavern I found brought me more riches than I had ever imagined, but the work was tiring now matter how I tried to break it up. My torches still rest far below the earth near many dangers and villages. However, many biomes were the same.

The caverns with their pockets of riches and large rooms of treasure were what I lived for in my semi-nomadic lifestyle. The trials of mining a cave to sheer stone made each trip an adventure despite the paths becoming well-known to my own mind. The smell of the musty earth, screeching of bats and blinding glow of lava in the darkness were more meaningful to me than even the tales I often picked up from villagers. It was there, among the darkness and howling wind, that I felt most at home.

I splutter as my teeth break one of the apple's seeds, looking to find nothing but the smallest bit of core as the remains of my breakfast. I rub my eyes with the heel of my palm to try and wake myself up further as I push back my chair. My feet drag on the floor again as I finally decide to get dressed and do some hunting.

Five minutes later, a sword in my hand and on my belt, I open the door of my home and step into the noon sunlight. The heat forces me to move into the deep shadows of the spruce forest less than a yard from my front door. Light dapples the grass beneath my shoes and the chill wind rejuvenates me.

The cry of an injured ewe sets my heart to racing with adrenaline as my legs carry me towards her. The grass changes to a thin blanket of snow with each step closer. My hand tightens on my sword with another bleat of the ewe, only a few paces before me and below a ridge.

My heart stops as I skid to a halt, letting out a frustrated cry. My toes lie just over the edge of the cliff, the ewe too far below for me to even dream of taking this kill. Wolves block her on either side anyway, quick to the kill once she's stuck between them, the rock wall, and the vast expanse of sea.

My heart aches again, this time for lost opportunity, as I turn from the stunning view back into the forest. The thin blanket of snow holds many scattered tracks including my own, leaving that option out as well. I turn my eyes to the trickle of light through the leaves.

'Six hours,' I think, 'that I can keep hunting.'

I set my mind to survival mode and go deeper and deeper into the trees. A few cows or pigs would be good to kill, but a few sheep and chickens wouldn't hurt either. While I wasn't as skilled with a bow, I still kept one handy as extra safety, and I was running low on arrows. My hefty supply of flint and constant access to wood meant all I was missing were those precious feathers.

It had to be my mission to get some today.

With my thoughts my feet had moved to shuffling, a very fortunate thing. Something solid brushed by my foot so lightly I nearly missed it. When I looked down, resting in the snow was a freshly laid egg, yet another necessity I was low on after days in my mine.

Not a single thought crossed my mind as I bent down. With one hand I carefully scooped up the egg, and with the other I swung my sword around and got the hen as well. My hand remained gentle as I slipped the egg into a special case lined with wool to cushion the food source. Then it turned harsh, snatching up the hen before greedy wolves could steal my prize and securing it to my pack with rope.

Suddenly there was clucking all around me. Warning calls were being sent that I was here, but I know that the birds don't often listen. With a renewed hunger I start carefully hunting down eggs and chickens until nothing but the wind can be heard.

Eight birds weigh down my pack, my egg case full of ten eggs. Knowing that they no longer risk breaking I put them in my pack for safe keeping while I hunt down my cows and pigs. My plan had changed now to something more reasonable. My new goals were to kill a single pig for all the meat it would yield, fill four of my bottles with milk and fill the rest of them with water from a nearby stream. As long as I had pork my steak could wait.

* * *

The sun is just barely starting to set as I start home. Finding a pig had taken much longer than usual, so I would leave them alone for a bit in the hopes that they would repopulate. I had killed a cow when I realized I may not find a pig, so there was twice as much meat in my pack than I anticipated. Not that the extra food was a bad thing; it just slowed me down quite a bit in my return home.

I'm almost at my front door when I hear the hiss of a creeper behind me. Normally I would run home when I'm this close, but what stops me in my tracks is _how_ the creeper is hissing.

'Ssssstee-vvve,' it calls, coming closer and closer to me.

What scares me the most about this encounter is that it's in my head and knows my name. That was a secret I kept guarded from even the villagers. Only my mother, who had passed away when I was ten, knew my name. The idea that this beast had discovered it makes me shudder.

The hiss gets so loud I know the creeper is only a few steps behind me. I force myself to forget this encounter and just sprint to my door. The two seconds it takes for the special mechanism to work are too long, but I'm safe when the door slams shut behind me in the creeper's face.

I release a long breath in a relieved sigh as I take off the pack that held and kept safe my prizes from today's hunt. With almost boyish glee I light my furnace to cook up a steak for dinner. While I wait for that and a baked potato, I busy myself with plucking the feathers from the chickens. In the end I have twelve good feathers to make my arrows with, which would do just fine with how little I actually used my bow.

After packing my meat in a homemade ice box safe from the wolves and eating my well-needed dinner, I kick off my shoes and fall into bed. My mind is buzzing impossibly loud now that night has fallen, but all I can hear is that creeper hissing my name. It haunts me even as I fall into a light, inconsistent sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - So it Begins

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everybody. It's been a pain to copy this over from the notebook I had it written in. Updates here will be slower than my other fanfic, Lovers' Secrets, due to not having much written here in comparison to what I have done for that book. However I'll try to be more timely with updates as soon as life stops being crap.**

* * *

I wake up sometime after the moon has started to descend from its peak, though it is still very far from morning. A cold wind blows through my window, the moonlight glittering off shards of glass scattered beside my bed. Startled by the feeling of someone watching me, I bolt upright. My fears are confirmed when I see shining blue-black eyes just staring at me.

A collective murmur of my name sounds in my skull, some the hiss-like speech of creepers, others the moaning of zombies, the rattling of skeletons, and even one bubbling voice of an enderman from outside. I very slowly turn my head to find the purple eyes as big as my hand staring at me. The shade of violet matches the one I had seen many times before in my own reflection. The sheer shock causes me to cry out, and I close my eyes in the hopes that this is just a nightmare.

When the voices only get louder I crack open one eye. The enderman is just staring even though I know he could easily go into my kitchen and wait in there until morning. I'm hesitant to open my eyes fully but I have no choice; the voices in my head only get stronger with each little reaction from me, urging me to get this meeting over with quickly.

The staring between the mobs and I continues for long moments before a creeper steps closer, practically leaning on the small footboard. "Wh-what do you want?" I ask shakily, hands fisted in the blankets across my lap.

'You, Ssssstee-vvve,' the creeper hisses, followed by what can only be called a cheer.

"Why?!" I cry, though it sounds very similar to a zombie moan to me.

Another cheer sounds, the zombies the loudest of them all in the near-silent night. The creeper hisses with a smile on its face, the sound maybe even in delight as it moves even closer on my right. A warning is given by the enderman, but only the creeper seems to have heard it.

I draw my legs closer to my body so that the creeper doesn't feel compelled to somehow touch me, which I fear it will. "You didn't answer my question," I point out nervously.

The creeper cocks its head to the side. 'Propheccccy,' it hisses, sounding as if I must be stupid for not knowing.

I sigh in annoyance. "Alright, then _tell_ me the prophecy. I wasn't told anything about this growing up so you're all freaking me out."

'Go, leave us,' the enderman orders.

With a chorus of grumbles they all leave. The enderman closes his eyes and soon I hear a 'pop' sort of sound in my kitchen. A heavy sigh escapes me as I crawl out of bed before I decide to get it over with and walk into my kitchen.

I find the enderman sitting cross-legged on my floor, but even then he has to lean down a little to look into my eyes when I stand before him. His skin is a dark gray, leading me to believe he is very old and therefore very wise. While normally his purple eyes would feel like they bore into my very soul, tonight they hold no threat.

'Steve.' His bubbling voice echoes in my mind like a river, fast and rough around the edges - setting even my bones to shaking. 'Tell me what you know if the world of mobs.'

"Um..." My mind refuses to work, not that I know much anyway. Most of it was just old legends the villagers told to scare kids into staying inside at night when night fell.

'Well?'

"I-I know that there are f-four realms," I answer. "Th-there's this land, the N-Nether, the End, and the realm of someone called Notch. Oh, and I-I've heard that a man named Herobrine is in control of the mobs."

As I speak, I see the enderman start to shake his head. 'There is much you do not understand Steve. We are in control of our own thoughts and feelings,' he explains. 'What you know as Herobrine we call Helfalla. It is where the mobs first came from; a place so deep in the Nether that even the glowstone lights do not touch it.'

I think long and hard about this, still wondering why the mods would come and yet not harm me. 'It's all just so strange,' I think. 'Mobs will usually harm anyone who isn't also a mob... So why did they act happy to see me?'

The enderman chuckles, sounding almost human except for the bubbling undertone to the sound. 'We _are_ happy to see you, Steve. We've been waiting for the prophecy child to come for quite some time.'

His words frighten me to my very core. Was it even possible he could read my mind? It didn't seem so and yet he had answered my questions without my voicing them.

"I don't understand what you mean. Why are you making it seem like I'm some almighty answer to prayer or whatever it is this 'prophecy child' is supposed to be?"

'You can hear and understand me, can you not?'

I sigh, looking away. "Yes," I mumble to the floor.

'That means you are in fact the prophecy child. Forgive us for attacking you previously. We were unaware of your heritage until recently.'

"Heritage?" My voice wavers with confusion and my head immediately moves so I can meet the enderman's gaze.

'Yes Steve. We have learned much about you in only a year's time.'

I raise one of my eyebrows skeptically. "Do you know my father?"

It was the only question I could think to ask. My heart was pounding in anticipation of the answer. Was my father some great hero? Was he known for something magnificent I didn't know of? All I had been told was that he had disappeared when I was less than a year old, so I didn't have much to go on. I was desperate to learn from this being if they could teach me about him.

The enderman nods. 'He was a great friend of mine.'

That made me do a double-take. "Friend? Was? What happened?!" I demand, heart racing faster still.

He closes his eyes and I hold my breath as I wait. Seconds tick by into minutes, and I have to breathe after the first just so I can hear what he will say, whenever he chooses to say it.

'Steve...' he says solemnly, the word a warning. 'Your father... He was a friend to many. He spoke of you mother often and always very fondly.'

"That doesn't tell me what I want to know!" I exclaim in frustration.

The enderman looks inexplicably sad, the purple of his eyes turning to a more indigo color. "He passed after a visit to you and your mother, shot right through the heart by one of his only enemies.'

My heart leaps into my throat but my frustration only builds. "Who _was_ he?" I demand, eyes blazing with my need for answers.

'Steve, your father was one of us, a mob.'

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was well worth the wait, and if not, again I'm terribly sorry it took so long to post. I promise I'll try to be better but I can't guarantee set update dates at this point. This may change in the future but until then I hope you enjoyed this next installment of Hivemind. Please read and review :)**


End file.
